Fred and George, Master Pranksters
by magicallittleme
Summary: Just a little something I thought up when I was bored. Fred and George are hired by Ron to play a prank on a certain someone. But what will they do when Ron refuses to pay them?


"So Fred, do you think we should do this

"So Fred, do you think we should do this?"

"This prank? Hmmmmm, I don't know George. We _will _have to use up a lot of our supplies."

"Though Ickle Ronniekins is willing to pay us, Fred."

"Yes George, money is good."

"Very good indeed, Fred."

"And who will this trick be on?" asked Fred, raising his eyebrows at his little brother. 

"Malfoy," replied Ron, grinning. "Although I will pay you extra if you can also get the rest of the Slytherins in some way." 

"Any particular reason why?" inquired George. 

"No, just getting him back for everything," replied Ron. 

"Good enough," said Fred. "So George, do you want to do this?"

"I don't know Fred, do you?"

"C'mon guys," said Ron, looking from one brother to another. "I already said I'd pay you. What more do you want?"

Fred and George grinned wickedly at him. 

"Actually, I don't want to know," decided Ron. "Will you do this or not?"

"Yes," decided Fred and George. "But only because you're our favourite little brother," said Fred. "And you _are_ paying us," added George. 

"Great!" said Ron, a smile on his face. "Can I watch when it happens?"

"Only if we can figure something out," said Fred. 

"We'll try to get some pictures too," said George. 

Ron left happily.

"After all," said the twins to no one in particular, "it is our last year at Hogwarts, and we need to do something they can remember us by."

*~*~*

Fred and George sat by the fireplace, thinking up pranks. 

"No, this won't do," said George. "Much too complicated."

"Same with this," said Fred, balling up yet another idea and tossing it into the trash can. He missed, and the ball of paper hit Hermione on the head instead. 

"Hey!" she said, looking up from her homework. "Who did that?"

Fred ignored her and went back to plans. "This might work," he decided. 

"Which one is that?" asked George, looking over his shoulder at the piece of paper he was holding. 

"The Feed-Malfoy-a-Ton-Tongue-Toffee-Stick-Dungbombs-All-Over-the-Common-Room-Set-To-Go-Off-at-

Random-Times-and-place-Filibuster-Fireworks-in-the-Slytherins'-Robes-Also-Set-To-Go-Off-at-

Random-Times-plan."

"Maybe," mused George. "But I think we should change it."

"Change it how?"

"Change it like this." And as George whispered his plan into Fred's ear, the grin on Fred's face got bigger and bigger, his eyes twinkled with mischief, and he could barely stay down in his chair, he was so excited. 

"That's perfect," said both the twins happily. 

"What's perfect?" asked Ron. 

"The prank we're going to pull on Malfoy. You still have to pay us, you know," said George. 

"Can I see?" asked Ron, grabbed at the piece of paper Fred was holding. Fred tossed it to George. 

"No can do," said Fred. "It has to be a surprise. You'll like it better that way."

"But I do get to see it?"

"Of course" chorused the twins. 

Ron returned to Harry and Hermione, who had been looking curiously at the three brothers. "They're going to pull a prank on Malfoy!" came Ron's excited voice from the other end of the room. 

Fred grinned at George. "Now, onto the accessories."

*~*~*

"Hello Colin," said George as he and Fred sat on either side of the boy. 

"Hi," said Colin somewhat nervously.

"We have a job for you," announced Fred. 

"Do I get paid?" asked the little fourth year. 

"No," said Fred. 

"But watching it happen will be payment enough," added George. 

"Oh. All right then. What do I do?"

"You, are going to take some pictures for us?"

"That's it?" asked Colin, mystified. "I'm sorry, I'll have to demand payment for that."

"No, no, no," said Fred, clucking his tongue at Colin. "I wasn't finished. These aren't ordinary pictures, the ones you're going to take."

"No, not ordinary at all," said George. 

"Then what will they be?"

"You," said the twins in unison, "are going pictures of our next prank victims."

Colin grinned. "And who will these victims be?"

"Malfoy and the Slytherins," George told him. 

"You're right," said Colin. "I'm not going to need to be paid for this."

"We'll get back to you on the details once we figure them out," said Fred as he and George left. 

*~*~*

"When should we do this, Fred?"

"I think the best time will be next Quidditch day."

"Ravenclaw against Slytherin?"

"Yup. Best time to do it."

"Considering Ravenclaw is Slytherin's most worthy opponent, as they think..."

"...After us of course."

"Of course."

"And everyone will watching the game."

"So no one will notice if we sneak in and prepare for our little event." 

"Hopefully, Slytherin will win."

"Because then they'll have a party."

"And we'll really be able to disguise everything well."

"Can Slytherin actually win though?"

"Of course. Ravenclaw isn't that good now, they've lost most of their team members."

"And we managed to beat them easily enough."

"But George, that was _us._ We never lose."

"Sure we do. Remember when..."

"Don't bring that up now. Back to the prank."

"So, next Saturday?"

"Yup. We'll need to find out their password."

"I think that will be the hardest part."

"Maybe we can follow Malfoy in somehow."

"Afterwards, yes, but we'll need to get in before to rig the place."

"True."

"We'll figure it out. After all, we are the best pranksters in the school."

"And if all goes well, then Slytherin will win."

"I think we'll need to go do some spying tomorrow."

"Lucky it's a Sunday."

"G'night Fred."

"G'night George."

*~*~*

Fred and George huddled at the entrance to the Slytherin common room, under Harry's invisibility cloak. Harry and Ron had told them where the entrance room, as they remembered from their second year, and Harry had gladly lent them his invisibility cloak after hearing what they were up to.

"Why isn't anyone coming?" whined Fred. "My legs are falling asleep."

"No one ever said it would be easy."

"It just usually is."

"Shhhh, someone's coming."

Crabbe and Goyle blundered by, stopping just where Harry and Ron said they would. 

"What's the password again?" asked Crabbe. 

"I dunno," answered Goyle. 

Just then, Draco opened the door from inside. "That's where you two went! Hurry up, we have something to discuss."

They entered, and the door slammed behind them. 

"Rats," cursed George. "I was hoping they'd know."

"Well according to Ron, they're dumber than a log."

"Together, they're dumber than one log? Or one log each?"

"I don't know. Though they'd have to be pretty dumb if it was one log altogether."

"They did seem pretty dumb. Maybe Ron meant that they look like a log."

"They do kind of look like a log..."

"Shhhh, someone else is coming. I think I hear footsteps."

Pansy Parkinson and her gang of girls sauntered by. "What's the password again?" she asked them. 

Fred could feel George sigh in disgust. "Does no one in this stupid house know the stupid password?"

"Did you hear something?" Pansy asked. They all shook their heads. 

"The password's Potter Stinks," supplied Blaise Zabini. 

The door opened and they all stepped in. 

"Well that's a stupid password," said Fred. 

"C'mon, let's go. Our job here is done"

*~*~*

A week later, Fred, George, Ron, and Colin filed into the Slytherin common room. Luckily for them, no one else was there. 

"Ron, you go keep an eye on the Quidditch field. We'll need to know when the game's over," instructed Fred. 

"And Colin make sure your camera has film. Otherwise, just stay out of our way."

The twins hurried around the room, setting up their supplies where they needed to. 

"They're coming!" hissed Ron about half an hour later. 

"Who won?" asked Fred. 

"Slytherin."

"Good, at least that part will work out. Now Colin, go outside, and meet Malfoy when he comes in. Say something suck-up like; make him think he want to join Slytherin or something. Anything, as long as he'll let you into get some pictures."

"Okay," said Colin, and he jumped out the door. 

"What about us?" asked Ron. "They won't like it if they see us here."

"They won't see us here," said George calmly. 

"Why, d'you have Harry's cloak again?"

"No, we're going to do a spell. Make us not look like us."

"Oh, alright then."

"You first Ron," said Fred as he brought out his wand. "Apparencia," he chanted, and with a flick of his wand, Ron's bright red hair turned into a dark raven, his brown eyes turned icy blue, his freckles disappeared, he got shorter, and he looked much more dark and shadowy. 

"Your turn Fred," said George and he flicked his wand. Fred's red hair turned a chestnut brown and his now green eyes glinted with malice. He grew a bit, and his usually friendly mouth was now set in a sneer. 

"Now you George," said Fred, and he performed the spell again. George's hair paled until it was a pale blonde, and his eyes stayed brown, though they looked more mysterious, as if hiding secrets no one knew. 

"That'll do," decided George. "Now, time to mingle with the rest of them."

Just then, the rest of the Slytherins entered the room, joking and laughing, smiles replacing the usual sneers on their faces. 

"What are you doing here?" asked Malfoy, eyeing Fred, George, and Ron suspiciously. 

"We were too sick to go to the match," improvised Fred. "But we've prepared a party for you."

Malfoy's smirk dissolved into a grin. "Nice job."

"Uh, thanks," said George. "Who's he?" he asked, pointing at Colin. Colin looked scared out of his mind, and George winked at him when Malfoy had turned his back. 

Colin calmed down visibly. 

"The one with the camera? Gryffindor. Said he's here to take some pictures. I didn't see what was wrong with it."

"Oh," said Ron. 

"Now, let's start this party!"

Fred and George exchanged grins. Their plan was going perfectly so far. 

*~*~*

Pretty soon, the all of the Slytherins' suspicions had faded away. Someone had managed to sneak in a few cases of butterbeer, and glass bottles were scattered all over the room. 

"Start it now?" Fred asked George quietly. 

George nodded. "It's perfect."

Throughout the party, they had managed to stick Filibuster Fireworks in the robes of certain Slytherins. The Slytherins had been too absent minded to even notice the twins. 

Fred whipped his wand out of his pocket and lit the Firework on the Slytherin closest to him. Which happened to be Pansy Parkinson. The firework exploded and she shrieked, jumping up into the air. 

"What was that?" she asked. Everyone else ignored her question. 

Meanwhile, George had already charmed the rest of the fireworks to all go off at the same time. At the sound of his voice, they all exploded, sending at least twenty Slytherins jumping into the air. 

"See?" shouted Pansy hysterically. "I'm not being crazy!"

"Relax," grunted Goyle as he walked past. "Enjoy the party."

Just then, the Dungbombs that Fred had placed around the room went off, giving their common room a horrible stench. The intolerable spell forced all the Slytherins to hold their noses and breathe through their mouths, which was just the chance George needed to send Ton-Tongue Toffees whizzing into their mouths. 

All except Malfoy of course. Into his mouth went a Canary Cream that Fred and George had created just for the occasion. This one didn't have him returning to his human form in a matter of seconds, instead, it kept him in the shape of a canary for five hours. 

The Slytherins ran around hysterically, clutching at their four feet, and still growing, tongues, while Malfoy the Canary stood in the middle of the room, looking very confused. 

And it was then that the sprinklers went off. But the substance that squirted out of them wasn't water; instead it was whipped cream. The room filled quickly with the fluffy stuff, showering everyone in the room. 

Fred and George clutched at their sides in hysterical laughter. Ron was past that stage; he rolled around on the floor, unable to stop laughing. Even Colin was maniacally laughing as he ran around, trying to get snapshots of the Slytherins in the most undignified position possible. 

Fred grinned at George. "This is definitely something they can remember us by."

"I'll never forget this moment," grinned George. 

"Neither will I," added Ron. "Although I do have one question. Why is Malfoy always being turned into an animal of some sort?"

*~*~*

Colin stood on a table in the Great Hall. "Pictures for sale!" he called. "Of Draco Malfoy the Canary, and the Long-Tongued Slytherins!" He had developed the pictures only the night before. 

Soon, he had a crowd gathered around him. 

*~*~*

"Okay little bro, it's time to pay up," declared Fred the day after.

Ron shook his head. "No way."

"And _why _not?" inquired George. "You can't pretend you didn't like that"

"I'm not paying you" insisted Ron. "You had fun doing it. You don't get the money."

They had reached the common room entrance by now. "Blue sword," said Fred, shaking his head. He had no idea where the Fat Lady had gotten that password. Rumor had it; she was dating Sir Cadogan. 

"You first," said George, ushering Ron in. Ron climbed in...

...And promptly got a vat of vanilla ice cream, hot fudge sauce, whipped cream, and cherries dumped on his head. A sign unrolled from the ceiling. It read, Ron Weasley, Human Ice Cream Sundae. 

George picked up the camera he had been hiding in his robes and snapped a picture.

"We had a feeling you would refuse to pay us," said Fred, trying to conceal his laughter as he stepped past a red-faced Ron.

"So we came up with a prank to get you back," added George, entering after his brother. 

They looked into the common room, where all of Gryffindor had gathered, to witness this great event. They were all cracking up. Ron turned even redder. 

"Oh, and Ickle Ronniekins? We've already taken the money from your piggy bank. All ten Galleons of it," said a satisfied George.

Ron growled at them. 

"Don't ever try to cheat us," said Fred, grinning. "It's not worth it."

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. 

AN: *grins* Um, I was bored? And this idea just came into my head so I elaborated on it. Review? =)


End file.
